Konoha High School
by A Zoldyck
Summary: Kisah seorang pemuda yang berambisi menaklukan Khs.../ Terinspirasi dari Film Crows Zero.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Saiia minta maaf kepada para pembaca, yang menunggu fic Masa depan dan Kenshin Gremory milik ane. Karena kedua fic itu bakal hiatus sementara, karena ane lagi cari inspirasi buat lanjutin itu fic.

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x ...?

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Summary : Kisah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai ambisi menguasai Khs..

Warning : Au, OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Pervert! Naru, Smart! Naru.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah danau yang jauh dari keramaian kota Konoha, terlihat sekumpulan orang memakai pakaian serba hitam tengah berdiri mengelilingi danau. Mobil-mobil mewah berjejer rapi dipinggir danau tersebut, suasana malam di danau tersebut terasa sunyi karena tidak ada yang berani berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Jangan tersinggung! Ini hanya sebagai contoh, Killer bee apa permintaan terakhirmu?" Tanya salah satu orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, orang itu merupakan bos dari mereka.

"Naruto! Terbanglah... ." Teriak orang yang dipanggil Killer bee tadi.

 _Dor! Dor! Duagh!_

Dua kali tembakan sebuah pistol, di arahkan kepada Killer bee membuat pria paruh baya berbadan besar itu jatuh tersungkur, setelah itu sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai punggungnya membuat ia tercebur kedalam danau.

'NARUTO...NARUTO...NARUTO...SIALAN! Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu hidupku pasti...' ucap Killer bee dalam hati sambil mengingat kenangannya bersama sahabat terbaiknya.

.

.

.

 **Khs by A Zoldyck ~selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

Konoha High School atau lebih populer disebut Khs, merupakan sebuah sekolah campuran antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Sekolah ini awalnya di khususkan untuk laki-laki, namun baru-baru ini pihak sekolah merubah peraturan tersebut. Menjadi sekolah campuran, para perempuan disekolah ini masihlah sangat sedikit.

Berjalan pelan sambil memasukan tangan kirinya disaku celana, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang tas yang ia sandarkan dipunggungnya. Sepasang manik biru milik pemuda itu nampak memperhatikan jalanan yang mulai sepi, sepi karena hari sudah beranjak siang dan para manusia telah memulai aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"Sialan! Jam berapa sih sekarang?" Ucap pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut, setelah itu ia melihat jam tangan miliknya.

"Apa pantas saja jalanan sepi, sekarang sudah pukul delapan lebih." Ucap pemuda itu, sambil berlari menuju kearah sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di Khs terlihat para pelajar sedang berkumpul di aula sekolah, untuk memberi kata sambutan kepada siswa baru tahun ini. Terlihat seorang guru dengan luka melintang dihidungnya, baru saja selesai berpidato. Kemudian ia menyuruh salah satu siswa baru maju kedepan, untuk meberi kata sambutan kepada yang lain.

"Baiklah sekarang katakan apa tujuanmu bersekolah di Khs, buatlah kata-kata yang selalu diingat dan bermakna." Ucap guru yang mempunyai luka melintang di hidungnya, guru itu bernama Iruka umino.

" baiklah, Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Kami melihat Khs dapat memberikan suatu pengetahuan dan pembelajaran" ucap Kiba sambil berjalan kearah podium.

"Membentuk kita untuk menjadi bertanggung jawab, dan berguna bagi masyarakat" sambung Kiba setelah naik ke podium kemudian ia berjalan kearah guru Iruka, Duakk! Sebuah tendangan kaki kanan Kiba mengenai Iruka membuat sang guru jatuh tersungkur.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan" suara para siswa dan siswi yang protes terhadap kelakuan Kiba.

"Yo dengarkan! Disini Khs, pria sejati itu dibuktikan dengan tinjunya..." ucap Kiba sembari memberi jeda pada ucapannya, ia memperlihatkan seringaian bengis kepada para siswa.

"Tetapi semua itu hanya sejarah, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menaklukannya..." kembali Kiba memberi jeda pada pidatonya.

"SIAPA YANG AKAN MERUBAHNYA! AKULAH ORANGNYA, sekian pidatonya." Teriak Kiba mengakhiri pidatonya, kemudian ia berjalan turun dari podium.

"Jangan Lebai, Bocah Anjing!" Teriak salah satu siswa, dari arah tempat duduk khusus kelas dua.

Kemudia orang itu bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan kearah kiba sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana. Pemuda itu mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam, dan memiliki tato dipipi seperti Kiba. Pakaian khas Khs yaitu kemeja putih, dan celana hitam panjang membungkus tubuh kekarnya.

"Siapa yang Muka Anjing! Barbie" balas Kiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau!..." geram Kankuro nama orang yang dipanggil barbie oleh Kiba

Duakk! Duakkk! Jual beli pukulan antara Kiba dan Kankuro tak terelakkan, mereka saling mengarahkan kepalan tangan kearah lawan di depannya. Hal itu membuat para siswa yang lain ikut-ikutan berkelahi, mencari lawan masing-masing. Sedangkan para siswi alias yang wanita memilih menghindar dari konflik.

"Jangan bertengkar anak-anak! tolong berhenti..." ucap Aoba salah satu guru di Khs

"Seharusnya ini perayaan! Jangan merusak acara pengukuhan ini, dan mengecewakan orang tua kalian" sambung Aoba yamashiro salah satu guru di Khs, ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya.

 _Sedangkan diluar gedung sekolah..._

Tampak lima orang berjas hitam turun dari sebuah mobil sedan, sang ketua tampak marah-marah dan menghancurkan taman sekolah. Sang ketua memiliki bentuk tubuh tinggi dan kekar, dan kacamata putih bulat menutupi matanya. Rambut putih nya ia sisir kebelakang, dan ia membawa sebuah buku kecil, yang dapat diasumsikan sebagai buku harian.

"Uchiha Sasuke keluarlah!..."

 _Kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah..._

"Iruka-sensei diluar ada Yakuza yang sedang mengamuk" ucap seorang siswi berambut pink pendek.

"Apa Sakura! Yakuza?" Tanya Iruka dengan nada suara yang terkejut, dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh sakura.

"Anak-anak berhenti...diluar ada yakuza! Aoba-sensei panggil polisi..." ucap Iruka, para siswa yang tadi berkelahi pun berhenti. Kemudian mereka berlarian menuju ke halaman sekolah.

"Uchiha Sasuke Keluarlah! Keparat..." teriak salah satu Yakuza.

"Bos, aku haus tolong belikan aku minum" ucap Salah satu yakuza berbadan gemuk dan pendek.

"aku juga" ucap yakuza berbadan kurus berambut panjang

"Aku juga sekalian makanan bos" ucap Yakuza berbadan tinggi dan kekar, sedangkan anggota yakuza yang berkaca mata hanya diam saja tanpa berucap sepatah kata.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya sang Bos a.k.a Killer bee

"Tenanglah biar kami yang urus" ucap Anggota yakuza yang berkacamata

"Baiklah, ~Dasar Lemah...Dasar Payah~" ucap Bee

.

.

.

Di Luar sekolah Naruto melihat keributan di sekolah mencoba mendekat, kemudian ia melihat sekumpulan orang berjas hitam. "Oii~Oii ada apa ini" tanya Naruto dari belakang kumpulan para yakuza.

"Siapa kau, apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya bersamaan kelompok yakuza

Hening! Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan mereka, kemudian ia berjalan melewati para yakuza. namun sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Naruto dihadang salah satu dari mereka yang berbadan gemuk dan pendek. Jeduaghh! Sebuah tendangan berputar Naruto berhasil mengenai kepala sang penghadang, si kurus yang melihat temannya berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah langsung marah terhadap Naruto.

"Brengsek! Kau tai berjalan" teriak si kurus

Urat-urat kepala Naruto menonjol keluar karena kesal, kemudian ia berbalik kebelakang dengan muka yang merah padam karena marah. Si kurus membawa tongkat baseball langsung mengarahkan kekepala Naruto dengan tenaga penuh, namun karena refleks yang bagus Naruto berhasil menghindar. Membuat sang lawan kehilangan keseimbangan, kemudian ia arahkan tumit nya ke bagian dalam lutut sikurus.

Klak! Tulang kaki bagian lutut si kurus patah, akibat jejakan Naruto pada lutut bagian dalam miliknya. "Arrrrggggghhhh..." jerit pilu si kurus, setelah itu ia jatuh tersungkur ke depan.

Duakkkkkk! Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat kekepala Naruto, membuat pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Pelakunya adalah orang yang berbadan tinggi dan kekar, kemudian ia mencengkram kuat leher Naruto, dan mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi setelah itu membanting keras ke tanah. Brukkk! Tubuh Naruto terhempas diatas permukaan tanah, dalam posisi menungging ia melakukan tendangan ke belakang menyerupai hewan kalajengking. Tendangan itu tepat mengenai si otong lawan, membuat pria berbadan tinggi dan kekar itu menjerit kesakitan.

Pria berkacamata melihat Naruto dengan kedua kaki yang bergetar hebat, kemudian ia berlari kearah mobil. Setelah itu mobil polisi sudah sampai di halaman sekolah, dan menangkap kawanan yakuza itu kecuali si bos yang beli minum, dan pria berkacamata yang sudah kabur terlebih dahulu.

 _Tap! Tap!_

Suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah Naruto, kemudia si pirang berbalik menghadap kebelakang. Dia terkejut saat sepasang mata Onix memandangnya tajam, namun raut muka terkejut milik Naruto hanya bertahan beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya kembali menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Jadi teme kau membuat ulah lagi?" Tanya Naruto kepada pemuda berambut raven didepannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya menolong murid sekolah kita yang hampir diperkosa oleh mereka, dan berhentilah memanggilku teme. Dasar dobe" jelas orang itu.

"baik-lah Sas-Uke~ Khun" ucap Naruto dengan gaya bicara yang menjijikan

Sasuke Nama pria itu, ia tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto sang sahabat. Malah ia meneruskan berjalan menuju kearah sekolah, sedangkan para murid baru memandang kagum Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

" Woy sepertinya kita bersekolah, ditempat yang salah" ucap Kiba ditempat para murid berkumpul, untuk menonton.

"Bukannya kamu yang mau menaklukan sekolah ini, Bocah Anjing" balas Kankuro menanggapi ucapan Kiba.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya tersenyum canggung, menanggapi balasan Kankuro. "Lalu siapa orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu" tanya Kiba kepada murid senior dibelakangnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, merupakan salah satu monster kelas tiga disekolah ini" ucap Kankuro

"Salah satu? Memangnya siapa yang lain?" Tanya Kiba

"Kau itu cerewet sekali muka Anjing! Cari tau sana sendiri aku mau kembali ke kelas" ucap Kankuro, sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Lalu siapa pemuda kuning itu?" Tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto

"Dia adalah murid tahun kedua disini, ia murid pindahan dari Uzushio High School baru dua minggu disini. Tapi! Aku ingatkan jangat buat ulah padanya, atau kamu mau berakhir di Rumah sakit berbulan-bulan." Ucap Kankuro yang semakin menjauh.

"Siapa Namanya Barbie?" Tanya kiba sembari berteriak keras.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Bocah Anjing" teriak Kankuro dari kejauhan.

 **Skip Time...**

Malam hari dikota konoha udara terasa begitu dingin, karena hari ini cuaca tampak mendung. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, tengah berjalan pelan menuju ke sebuah Bar. Ia sering datang ketempat itu bila hari libur atau malam minggu, hari ini ia datang kesana karena ada janji dengan pekerja bar ditempat itu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit ia sampai di depan pintu bar, kemudian ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk kedalam.

"Satu gelas bir" ucap Naruto pada pekerja bar.

"Pasti kamu kesepian disekolah barumu, karena pindah ditahun kedua. Padahal Sasuke-kun sudah kelas tiga." Terdengar suara seorang wanita, memasuki indra pendengaran Naruto.

" Benarkan, Naruto" karena merasa namanya dipanggil, naruto pun menengok kebelakang melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Haruno Sakura kah, sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu." Ucap Naruto, Glekk! Naruto meminum sekali teguk bir yang ia pesan tadi sampai habis.

"Tiga tahun baka, kau pergi ke Uzushiogakure tanpa pamit dulu waktu itu membuat aku dan Sasuke-kun cemas. " ucap Sakura

"Cemas... bukankah kau malah senang aku pergi" tanya Naruto setengah mabuk.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Tanya Sakura

"Lupakan saja! Jadi dari mana kau tau kalo aku kembali?" tanya Naruto pada gadis berambut pink itu, mereka dulu adalah sahabat baik bersama Sasuke juga. Tapi Naruto sadar Sakura dulu berteman dengannya, hanya untuk bisa berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Shikamaru" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur.

"Shikamaru!... kau memang banyak omong" ucap Naruto pada pekerja bar, yang membuat janji kepadanya.

"Aku pulang dulu Shika... kalo tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan anggukan singkat. Sebelum akhirnya kembali tidur, Sakura yang melihat itu merasa menyesal, dengan apa yang pernah ia perbuat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bos, Anak anda sudah pulang" ucap salah satu bawahan Minato, Namikaze minato adalah seorang pria kaya pemilik perusahaan **Namikaze corp.** Dan juga merupakan pemimpin kelompok yakuza nomor tiga dijepang.

" Selamat datang Naruto, bagaimana Khs?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya, yang mempunyai wajah mirip dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimanaku tau? Aku baru seminggu bersekolah" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Orang-orang tangguh tidak akan mau kesana..." ucap Minato mengejek Naruto

"Aku bukan dirimu ayah! Akan ku buktikan kalo aku akan berhasil" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan disetiap ucapannya.

"Sesuai perjanjian, kalo kau berhasil usaha ini semuanya milikmu" ucap Minato, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Naruto Namikaze adalah putra ketua yakuza Kyuubi, Namikaze minato ia tidak mau memakai marga Namikaze, karena ia ingin membuktikan pada ayahnya. jika ia akan menjadi orang hebat dengan usahanya sendiri, bukan karena nama besar orang tuanya.

Ibunya Uzumaki Kushina baru satu bulan bercerai dengan Minato, karena sang ayah lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibanding keluarganya. Itulah yang membuat Naruto membenci ayahnya, Naruto juga mempunyai adik perempuan bernama Naruko. Ia ikut ibunya kembali kekampung halaman Uzushio gakure, tempat dimana ayah dari ibunya tinggal dan tempat Naruto bersekolah sebelum pindah ke khs.

" sebaiknya aku segera tidur karena besok, Uzumaki Naruto bakal kembali memulai debutnya" gumam Naruto, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Khs, seorang pemuda tengah mencoret tembok menggunakan kuas cat. Ia menulis di tembok namanya sendiri ~ Raja Khs Uzumaki Naruto~ setelah itu ia berjalan pergi.

Semua murid tengah duduk mendengarkan, penjelasan sang guru mengenai pelajaran sejarah. Para siswa nampak bosan mendengarnya, sedangkan para kaum wanita walaupun dikelas itu cuma ada dua. Nampak mendengarkan, penjelasan itu dengan semangat.

Naruto tokoh utama kita lebih memilih tidur, bersama teman sebangku nya Sai. Seorang pria yang sering menunjukkan senyum palsu.

Ting!... Tong!

Suara bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Tawa dan canda meledak di antara mereka, tokoh utama kita sekarang tengah berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Menemui Yahiko monster Khs ketua kelompok Pain, kelompok paling ditakuti di Khs setelah Kelompok Akatsuki.

"Apa kalian tau murid baru berambut kuning" tanya Yahiko sambil membagi kartu poker diatas meja.

"Maksudmu si tai berjalan itu! One pair" ucap Kimimaro salah satu anggota Pain.

"Ow, maksudmu yang melawan para yakuza itu? Flush" ucap Kabuto wakil ketua Pain.

"Menurut kabar yang kudengar dia itu sahabat si Uchiha itu. Yey Full House" teriak kegirangan Jirobo salah satu dari tujuh anggota Pain

"Royal Flu-" Brakk! Meja judi para anggota pain, Ditentang oleh Naruto.

"Jadi siapa dari kalian yang bernama Yahiko" ucap Naruto

"Beraninya kau menggangu Royal Flush ku! Tai berjalan" teriak Yahiko, menerjang Naruto.

"Kalian berdua hentikan" teriak Seorang pria berambut merah

"Nagato!" Teriak bersamaan Yahiko dan Naruto.

"Dia itu ketua Akatsuki" ucap Kabuto ketakutan.

"Yo Yahiko, Naruto" sapa Nagato kepada mereka berdua.

"Nagato, Kau kenal Tai kuning ini?" Tanya Yahiko, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Nagato.

"Oii~Oii siapa yang kau panggil Tai hah... muka badut" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah wajah Yahiko yang penuh tindik.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua, perkenalkan Yahiko dia itu Naruto sepupuku, dan Naruto perkenalkan dia Yahiko sahabatku" ucap Nagato berusaha ramah.

"Cih, salam kenal bajingan" ucap Mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Jadi Naruto apa tujuanmu pindah ke sekolah para brandalan" tanya Nagato pada sepupunya, yang lebih muda dua bulan darinya.

"Tujuan ya? Mungkin untuk bersenang-senang" ucap Naruto santai.

"Aku tau kau bukan tipe orang yang suka bersantai seperti itu, jawablah dengan jujur" ucap Nagato yang tau Naruto berbohong, karena ia sudah lama mengenal Naruto jadi ia tau karakter Naruto.

"Untuk melampaui ayah, aku harus mampu menaklukan khs" ucap Naruto dengan Nada datar.

"muka badut! Kudengar kau orang terkuat disini." ucap Naruto

" Kau salah kuning! Orang terkuat khs adalah..." ucap Yahiko terputus

"Jika kau ingin melawan Yahiko, kau harus mengalahkan Si idiot Tobi dulu" tegas Nagato memotong ucapan Yahiko.

"Itu mudah" balas Naruto, setelah itu berbalik untuk pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali lagi.

"Woy, tomat busuk? Siapa itu Tobi" tanya Naruto

" apa katamu anak mami? Tanyakan saja pada Sasuke dia tau siapa itu Tobi" geram Nagato

"Oke, Bocah tua..." teriak Naruto sambil berlari.

"Dia itu adalah orang paling berani, yang pernahku lihat" ucap Kabuto, sedangkan Kimimaro dan Jirobo mengangguk setuju.

" apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu" tanya Kankuro yang baru saja datang, bersama seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

"Kemana saja kalian, Gara, Kankuro" tanya Kimimaro

"Kami tadi tersesat disebuah jalan yang bernama kehidupan" ucap Duo Sabaku meniru ucapan guru Matematika mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

* * *

 **Oke kembali lagi bersama Author Newbie satu ini, untuk para pembaca yang nunggu Fic Masa depan dan Kenshin Gremory. Ane mau bilang dua fic itu bakal Hiatus sementara waktu, oke RnR please...**

 **A Zoldyck LogOut...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Saiia minta maaf kepada para pembaca, yang menunggu fic Masa depan dan Kenshin Gremory milik ane. Karena kedua fic itu bakal hiatus sementara, karena ane lagi cari inspirasi buat lanjutin itu fic.

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x ...?

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Summary : Kisah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai ambisi menguasai Khs..

Warning : Au, OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Pervert! Naru, Smart! Naru.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari di Khs, semua murid tampak senang karena bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Menandakan waktunya untuk pulang, sehabis belajar seharian. Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, ia seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pemuda tampan, bermata Onyx. Tengah berjalan menghampiri pemuda bersurai kuning tadi, setelah itu mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum akhirnya pria kuning tadi kembali masuk kedalam sekolah.

Brakkk! Suara pintu yang didobrak secara paksa, mengagetkan para penghuni di dalamnya. Mereka semua memandang tajam sang pelaku, namun sang pelaku nampak cuek dan meneruskan berjalan kedalam kelas.

"Oii para mahluk Astral, siapa diantara kalian yang di juluki si idiot" ucap Naruto keras, Hening! tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Urat-urat kepala Naruto menonjol, karena kesal ucapannya tidak ada yang menjawab. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari dalam tasnya, kemudian ia membaca buku tersebut.

"Maksudku Uchiha Obito atau yang sering dipanggil Tobi" ucap Naruto kembali, sambil mengamati ekspresi absrud para murid di kelas itu.

"Ada apa kau mencariku bocah" ucap Tobi alias Obito dari belakang Naruto, ia memiliki rambut hitam jabrik dan sebuah luka di pipi kanannya.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya, untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Setelah itu ia melihat Tobi tengah bersandar di pintu, sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada. Ia memandang remeh Tobi, karena ia terlihat seperti lelaki cengeng.

"Jadi kau, Uchiha Obito atau boleh kupanggil idiot" tanya Naruto Sakaratis dengan nada dingin.

"ya bocah, Ini aku Tobi si anak baik" ucap Tobi ceria.

Jeduakk! Sebuah tendangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto gagal mengenai Tobi, malah tendangan itu mengenai pintu tempat bersandar Tobi tadi. Saking kerasnya tendangan tersebut, membuat pintu kelas itu roboh tak berdaya.

"Brengsek! Apa maumu kuning?" Tanya Tobi geram.

"Tentu saja melawanmu" ucap Naruto, setelah itu ia melompat tinggi dengan kepalan tangan yang siap ia arahkan kewajah Tobi.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Tobi sudah berada dibelakang Naruto. Plakk! Dengan gerakan cepat, Tobi mengarahkan tinjunya keleher belakang Naruto. Membuat pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik itu jatuh tersungkur, dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Anak-anak ikat dia di bawah pohon depan sekolah" Perintah Tobi, kepada para anak buahnya.

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto diikat di sebuah pohon besar depan sekolah, Naruto tidak mampu melakukan perlawanan karena kondisinya sekarang tengah pingsan. Setelah berhasil mengikat tubuh Naruto, para anak buah Tobi kembali kekelas.

Hampir satu jam Naruto terikat dalam keadaan pingsan, ia bahkan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bangun. Byuurrrr! Sebuah siraman air mengenai tubuh Naruto, pelakunya tidak lain adalah Nagato.

"Bangun Woii, Anak mami" teriak Nagato, perlahan kelopak mata Naruto yang tadinya terpejam sekarang mulai terbuka. Ia menguap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya mulai sadar sepenuhnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau hanya seorang pecundang! Mulut besar!" Ucap Nagato mengejek Naruto

"Apa katamu! Tomat busuk" teriak Naruto, sedangkan Nagato yang mendengar itu menampilkan senyum iblisnya.

Buakkk! Buakkk! Buakkk! Pukulan bertubi-tubi Nagato arahkan ke perut Naruto, membuat pemuda bersurai kuning itu menjerit kesakitan. Nagato bukannya berhenti malah semakin keras memukulnya, ia tersenyum psycho membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"~Khukhukhu~ Anak mami, sekarang kamu pahamkan kerasnya Khs" tanya Nagato tersenyum misterius ala Psychopath, membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat melihat senyuman itu. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, karena percuma melawan Nagato dalam kondisi babak belur seperti ini.

"Datanglah ke hutan kematian besok sore, jika kau ingin menjadi kuat" ucap Nagato berjalan pergi, setelah puas menghajar Naruto dan melepas ikatannya.

Chough! Naruto memuntahkan darah kental dari mulutnya, badannya penuh luka lebam. Ia kemudian berdiri walau sempoyongan, setelah itu ia berjalan pulang meski terkadang harus terjatuh.

"Apa anda yakin, dia itu mampu menjadi penerusmu tuan" ucap seorang dibalik gelapnya malam, tanpa ada sinar yang menerangi tubuhnya.

"Ya, Aku sangat yakin itu" Ucap seseorang yang dipanggil tuan tadi

.

.

 **Khs by A zoldyck ~ Selamat membaca~**

.

.

Pagi hari dikota Konoha, matahari telah terbit diufuk timur. Dan burung-burung tengah berkicau merdu, terlihatlah di sebuah kamar seorang pemuda tengah menggeliat dibalik selimut. Ia nampak terganggu dengan suara Alarm dari jam weker nya, karena jengah pemuda itu melempar jam tersebut kearah dinding.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Tuan muda, sekarang sudah jam tujuh lebih. Anda bisa terlambat" ucap suara dari balik pintu

"Cih, ya aku bangun Yamato" teriak Naruto, mulai bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

Kemudia ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tidak lupa ia juga membawa handuk di pundaknya. Ia memulai ritual paginya dengan hikmat, tanpa merasa terganggu dengan keadaan rumahnya yang penuh dengan yakuza.

"Hutan kematian ya, sepertinya Tomat busuk punya rencana untuk melatihku" gumam Naruto sembari berendam didalam bathtub.

Setelah selesai acara mandinya, ia berjalan menuju kearah almari pakaiannya. Ia mengganti handuknya dengan seragam khas Khs, tidak lupa ia menyisir kebelakang rambut pirangnya. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia keluar dari rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki. Tanpa peduli kepada para yakuza yang ingn mengantarnya, ia dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut pink tengah di kepung tiga pria hidung belang.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Naruto yang mengenal sang wanita, tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menuju kesana untuk menolong wanita itu. Namun niatnya untuk menolong gadis musim semi itu ia urungkan, karena tiga lelaki hidung belang tersebut. Sudah tak berdaya dengan benjolan besar dikepala, tanpa sadar ia mundur perlahan, berniat mencari jalan memutar .

"Oii Naruto" teriak Sakura, sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mau tidak nau Naruto harus berbalik menuju kearah Sakura.

"Ohayou Sakura" sapa Naruto, sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ohayou Naruto, tumben berangkat pagi-pagi" tanya Sakura, mulai berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Ia bersekolah di Konoha akademi, sekolah dimana hanya dikhusus kan bagi kaum hawa.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, kalau tadi kulihat kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya Sakura." Ucap Naruto berjalan pelan disamping Sakura.

"Jadi Akhirnya kalian berpacaran" ucap Sasuke, dari arah gang sempit disamping mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu Teme, mana mau aku berpacaran dengan wanita jadi-jadian sepertinya" ucap Naruto keceplosan, Jeduakkk! Bukkk! Meong? Klontong? Tubuh Naruto dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sakura, karena telah memancing amarah orang yang salah.

Sakura yang kesal langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto, Sasuke masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, sedangkan Naruto masih terkapar dijalanan.

"Oii teme bantu aku" ucap Naruto

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung memapah tubuh Naruto, tiba-tiba ia ingat dengan musuh yang kemarin ia lawan.

"Hoii Sasuke, Siapa sebenarnya si Tobi" tanya Naruto, Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Karena dia tau yang Naruto tanyakan, bukan masalah kehidupan Tobi seperti yang ia tanyakan kemarin. Melainkan masalah diselolah.

"Tanyakan saja pada anak buah Yahiko, karena mereka pernah melawannya" ucap Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

Digudang belakang sekolah, terlihat empat orang pemuda tengah berdiri di dalam gudang. Mereka semua berkumpul karena undangan dari Naruto, sang tokoh utama kita tengah menyalakan sebatang rokok. Sambil memandang tajam, kearah tiga orang tamunya.

"Seeettt! Kabuto, Jirobo, kimimaro. Aku mengundang kalian kemari, karena ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian" ucap Naruto sambil menghisap rokoknya, fiiuhhh! Ia menghembuskan asap rokok nya dari mulutnya.

"Apa itu, Kuning" tanya Kabuto

"Uchiha Obito, apa dia tangguh?" Tanya Naruto, kembali ia menghisap rokok nya, setelah itu ia hembuskan asap rokok melalui mulutnya.

"Dia sangat tangguh, kemampuan bertarungnya hampir setara dengan Yahiko atau mungkin melampauinya" ucap Jirobo

"Kudengar dia pernah mengalahkan sepuluh orang sekaligus, saat hari pertama masuk sekolah." Ucap Kimimaro yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya ikut angkat suara.

"Apa kau bodoh! Dia juga pernah mengalahkan lima puluh orang" ucap Jirobo.

"Yang aku tau, dia pernah mengalahkan seratus orang. Dan rata-rata dari meraka masuk rumah sakit" ucap Kabuto

"Rumah sakit mana?" Tanya Naruto membuang putung Rokoknya.

"Entahlah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Intinya sebagian dari mereka tidak pernah kembali" lanjut Kabuto sembari menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"Hay Naruto! Aku ingin bertanya padamu" sambung Kabuto, menatap tajam kedua mata milik pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Apa itu Kabuto?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Apa kau serius, ingin menguasai Khs" tanya Kabuto, sambil menghisap rokoknya

"Tentu saja! Akan ku tegaskan padamu, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain-main dengan ucapan"

"Baguslah, akan kuberitahu satu hal padamu? Jika kau ingin menguasai Khs dan menjadi seorang Raja, buatlah kelompokmu sendiri" sambung Kabuto, menghisap habis rokoknya.

"Aku tahu itu!" Ucap Naruto santai.

"~Karena yang lemah hanya akan menjadi pecundang, dan yang kuatlah yang akan bertahan~ itulah hukum Khs" ucap bersamaan Kimimaro, Jirobo dan Kabuto.

.

.

.

sore hari di kota konoha, Cuaca nampak begitu cerah. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan surai kuning seorang pemuda.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto berjalan menuju kearah hutan, tempat dimana Nagato menjanjikan kekuatan. Ia mengamati keadaan hutan yang sepi, langkah kakinya membawa ia pada sebuah kuil tua didalam hutan. Ia melangkah memasuki area kuil.

"Selamat datang, Saudaraku" ucap Nagato dari atap kuil.

Hap! Ia mendarat mulus, menggunakan dua kakinya sebagai tumpuan. Setelah melompat dari atap kuil tersebut, wajahnya menunjukan senyuman berdeda dengan batinnya yang meringis merasakan sakit.

"Jadi Nagato kamu mau melatihku dengan cara apa?" Tanya Naruto

" Kita akan memulainya nanti, pertama-tama akan ku perkenalkan dulu kau dengan temanku" ucap Nagato

Prok! Prok! Nagato menepuk tangannya dua kali, setelah itu dari dalam kuil keluar teman-teman Nagato. Pertama seorang perempuan berambut biru, dibelakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai kuning panjang dan seterusnya.

"Namaku Konan salam kenal Naruto-Kun" ucap seorang wanita berambut biru.

"Namaku Kisame, salam kenal bocah" ucap seorang pria berbadan besar, yang memiliki wajah garang menyerupai hiu.

"Hn' Uchiha Itachi, kita sudah saling mengenalkan Naruto" ucap pria yang mirip Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia merupakan kakak Sasuke, yang bersekolah di universitas ternama dikonoha.

"Maaf, Naruto sepertinya teman-temanku yang lain sibuk kuliah" ucap Nagato, kemudian ia menyuruh Naruto untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Mereka sampai didalam kuil tersebut, ternyata didalam kuil terdapat sebuah arena bertarung.

" Kita mulai latihannya, bersiaplah merasakan sakit bocah~khukhukhukhu~" ucap Nagato dengan senyum iblisnya

"Mulailah pemanasannya, Push up 100×, lari mengelilingi kuil sebanyak 30×, sit ups 100×

"Apa kau gila, itu melebihi batas normal manusia" Teriak Naruto syok, mendengar ucapan sepupunya barusan.

"Maka dari itu! Untuk memiliki kecepatan dewa, dan fisik seperti predator. Diperlukan latihan melebihi batas normal manusia, contohnya seperti ini" blatsss! Kilatan-kilatan petir tercipta dari tangan Nagato.

"Ini terbentuk dari listrik bocah! Dan tubuh manusia itu mengandung banyak senyawa kimia, yang mampu untuk menciptakan listrik." Ucap Nagato

"Secara teori! kita mengeluarkan listrik yang cukup kuat sehingga dapat memanaskan gas/udara disekitar kita menjadi plasma dan menembakannya dalam bentuk sebuah jurus. Tentu saja, masalah utama adalah bagaimana kita mengeluarkan listrik yang cukup dari dalam tubuh kita untuk memanaskan gas menjadi plasma. Jika kita ingin bisa mengeluarkan jurus rahasia sesuka hati, berarti kita harus mampu mengendalikan seluruh bagian tubuh kita sampai tingkat sel –dan pastinya, dibutuhkan latihan secara disiplin supaya bisa demikian." Ucap Nagato panjang lebar.

"Ummm ano... etto bukankah zat itu cuma ada tiga, setahuku zat padat, cair dan gas terus apa itu plasma?" tanya Naruto

" apa kau tau bocah! Selama ini, kita dibodohi bahwa di dunia hanya terdapat tiga jenis zat: padat, cair dan gas. Pada kenyataannya, terdapat empat jenis zat di dunia ini –Plasma. Plasma sendiri adalah zat yang membentuk 99% benda yang berada di seluruh alam semesta. Beginilah proses plasma terbentuk: Ketika zat padat dipanaskan, maka zat tersebut akan berubah menjadi cair. Lalu ketika dipanaskan lagi, maka zat cair akan berubah menjadi gas. Dan ketika gas tersebut kita panaskan, maka akan terbentuklah plasma. Dengan kata lain, plasma terbentuk dari gas." Ucap Nagato

"Jadi begitu! Yosh aku akan berlatih dengan giat"

.

.

.

.

"Aduh badanku sakit semua." Ucap Naruto berjalan pulang kerumahnya, ia baru saja berlatih ala militer dengan anggota Akatsuki. Ditengah jalan ia bertemu seorang lelaki berambut putih, yang mengaku bernama Killer bee.

Mereka sekarang menuju bar, tempat Shikamaru bekerja paruh waktu. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di bar, dan langsung masuk kedalam.

"Jadi Namamu Uchiha Sasuke" tanya Killer bee, sambil memesan segelas vodka dingin.

" kau siapa Paman?" tanya Naruto, bukannya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya

"Namaku Killer bee, dan aku merupakan ketua regu yakuza yang kau lawan kemarin Nak"

" yakuza kelompok mana, paman" tanya Naruto

"Yakuza kelompok Orochimaru, dan jangan memanggilku paman"

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika melawan yakuza bocah" Pyarrr! Botol vodka milik Kiler bee, menghantam keras kepala Naruto. Membuat kepala kuning sang pemuda, penuh noda merah pekat dari darahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan membunuhmu" teriak Killer bee, sembari mengarahkan pecahan botol vodka milik nya ke kepala Naruto.

"Kyaaaa..." para pengunjung berhamburan keluar, menghindari konflik para brandalan

Pyarrr! Dengan refleks yang bagus Naruto berhasil menghindari serangat itu, dan langsung mencengkram kepala Killer bee. Kemudian ia banting kearah meja, membuat meja tersebut pecah karena terbuat dari kaca.

Chough! Killer bee memuntahkan cairan merah dari mulutnya, ia kemudian menerjang kembali tubuh Naruto. Sebelum sebuah tongkat baseball mengenai kepalanya, membuat lelaki paruh baya itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Hentikan kalian berdua, dasar merepotkan" ternyata pelaku yang memukul kepala Killer bee, adalah Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya.

"Kau salah paman, aku bukan Sasuke. NAMAKU ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO!" ucap Naruto diakhiri sebuah teriakan keras darinya.

"Jadi aku salah target, maafkan aku bocah" ucap Killer bee

"Shikamaru, biar aku ganti semua kerugiannya" ucap Naruto, dan dibalas anggukan dari Shikamaru.

"Jadi apa masalahmu dengan teme, paman" tanya Naruto, mengelap darahnya yang terus menetes dari kepala.

"Dia memukuli anak buahku, membuat reputasiku menurun karena ulahnya"

"Reputasi, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto sembari melilitkan bajunya, kearah kepalanya untuk menghentikan pendarahan dari kepala.

"Tuan, sangat senang pada bawahannya yang patuh. tidak pernah melalaikan tugas dan berhasil melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Mereka yang seperti itu disebut oleh bos sebagai partner, bukan bawahan"

"Jadi masalahnya karena kau gagal pada tugasmu, gelarmu sebagai partner menghilang" Killer bee mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah alumni Khs, aku sangat merindukan suasana sekolah itu" Killer bee mulai bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

"Mereka dulu sering menyebutku sang 'iblis putih', karena rambutku yang berwarna putih sejak kecil" sambungnya, Naruto mendengarkan cerita Killer bee dengan sangat antusias.

"Hampir mendekati gelar sang raja, walau belum pernah ada yang mencapai gelar itu"

" Hukum Khs, benarkan" ucap Naruto, kemudian ia menyalakan sebatang rokok dan memesan segelas Bir.

"Yah seperti itu, kau pasti tidak percayakan" tanya Killer bee, menatap mata biru Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa ia percaya dengan cerita Killer bee. Kemudian ia memberi tanda pada Killer bee, supaya pria itu meneruskan kembali ceritanya.

"Untuk menaklukan Khs, dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar pukulan hebat. Sebagai contoh kepemimpinan dibutukan heroik dan kebajikan, mari kita apa lagi?" Ucap Killer bee, Naruto mendengarkan semua itu dengan serius, tanpa ada sikap konyol seperti biasanya.

"Ahh... diplomasi dan presepsi yang tajam juga." Sambungnya

"jadi kau punya semua itu? " tanya Naruto

Brakkk! Killer bee menggebrak meja, membuat Naruto mendelik tajam kearah pria tua itu. Sebelum akhirnya membuang putung rokok nya, dan meminum bir yang tadi ia pesan. 'Bocah ini tidak ada rasa hormatnya kepada yang lebih tua' batin Killer bee

"Dapatkah, kau membantuku paman" ucap Naruto sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku seorang yakuza bocah, aku tidak pernah melakukan kebaikan pada seseorang" ucap Killer bee keras, sampai terdengar oleh Shikamaru dari arah toilet.

"Lihatlah" Naruto membungkukan badannya, "aku mohon paman" sambungnya tetap dalam posisi membungkuk.

"Baiklah... baiklah hentikan itu" ucap Killer bee

"Akan kuberi tau bagaimana caranya menjajah" ucap Killer bee

 **Skip time...**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelas satu F. ia membuka pintu itu secara kasar, membuat para penghuni kelas mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Siapa pemimpin kelas ini" hening! Tidak ada yang menjawab ucapannya. Semua murid pun berdiri mengelilingi nya, " maksudku orang terkuat dikelas ini" sambungnya

"Ada apa kau mencari ku, kuning" ucap Kiba, melupakan peringatan yang diberikan Kankuro.

"Jadi kau ya..." ucap Naruto berjalan menuju kearah kiba, setelah itu ia mencengkram kuat leher Kiba. Kemudian membantingnya kelantai kelas, Kiba seolah dibuat tak berdaya melawan Naruto. Karena kecepatan pemuda kuning itu, seolah-olah menghilang dari tempatnya, mengalahkan akal pikiran manusia.

Buaggh! Buaggh! Naruto memukul berkali-kali kepala sang lawan, dengan gerakan super cepatnya yang ia pelajari dari Nagato ." Aku.. Chough!... menyerah" ucap Kiba memuntahkan cairan merah pekat dari mulutnya.

"Sekarang kelas ini milikku jika kau ingin mengikutiku" ucap Naruto membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya, sedangkan Kiba mulai berdiri dari acara tidurnya. Ia mengangguk paham, dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Gerakannya ce-pat sekali, gerakan secepat kilat berwarna kuning" ucap seorang pemuda, dari kelas sebelah. Dan di balas anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

 **Ting! Tong!**

suara bel telah berbunyi!

Para murid keluar dari kelas menuju kearah kantin, karena bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. para laki-laki tengah membahas mengenai Naruto, dan mereka semua sepakat memberikan julukan kepadanya~The Yellow Flash~

Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi bahan perbincangan tengah duduk dibawah pohon, ditemani seorang gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja ia temui. "Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto-Kun" tanya sang wanita

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Temari" balas Naruto, Temari yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menggembungkan pipinya cemberut. Karena mendengar jawaban Naruto, sebenarnya mereka bukanlah teman baik karena dari sd Naruto mempunyai kepribadian yang agak tertutup.

"Kudengar dari Sakura, kau dan si rusa pemalas berpacaran. Apa itu benar?" Goda Naruto pada temannya sekaligus sekarang menjadi seniornya.

"Kami sudah putus" ucap Temari dengan nada sedih, Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi tidak tega. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh ramping milik Temari, membuat sang wanita membulatkan matanya karena kaget atas perlakuan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan pemuda kuning itu.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung ...**

* * *

Sesuai permintaan arian wibowo ane buat chap ini rada beda sama yang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Di buang sayang...

"Hai Hidan apa kau tau siapa itu kilat kuning" tanya seorang laki-laki pada temannya.

"Aku tau, dia itu Gundamkan" ucap mbah dukun hidan, pada temannya yang bernama Kakuzu.

"Dasar kampret bukan itu!, tapi kilat kuning" ucap Kakuzu, dengan urat-urat kepala yang menonjol.

"Siapa tadi T*i kuning" ucap Hidan masih membelakangi tubuh sang sahabat

Srakk! Ia menarik paksa tubuh sang sahabat, dong! Ternyata dari tadi Hidan sibuk menonton video, dengan kedua telinga yang tersumpal headset

"Dasar kamvret"

Sekian dulu...

A zoldyck logout...


End file.
